pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Request for Rights
Please note that requests for sysops and bureaucrats are currently closed. Only Chat moderators and rollbackers are open. This is the page where users can request sysop and rollback privileges and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. If nobody has approved/dissaproved of a nominee for 7 days, the request is closed and the nomination is approved or dissaproved depending on which one has more votes. You can request again for another user right one month after you fail or succeed on a request. Requirements for Requesting Rights #You should not have a long ban history. #You must add an explanation of why you deserve administrative or rollback rights #No polls, this is to prevent sockpuppeting. Voting rules #Only chatmods and higher can vote, this is to prevent sockpuppeting. #You must vote by the following rules: #*Put or at the beginning of your votes, depending on if you support or oppose their request. #*You must put a reason for your support or opposition. #*If you have a question or comment, begin your question/comment with Question '''or '''Comment, respectively. #**If it is the first one, put it in a new section. #*End with your signature, or your vote won't count. Please note we are not accepting bureaucrats or administrators at this moment.*** Requirements for Rollback #You must be at least two months old in the wiki. #You must have over 100 edits, with at least 50 of them being mainspace. #You must not have a long ban history. Requirements for Administrator #You must be at least six months old in the wiki. #You must have at least 1300 edits, with at least 300 of them being mainspace. #You must not have a long ban history. Requirements for Chatmoderator #You must be at least four months old in the wiki. #You must be active in the chat. Note that there is no editcount required. #You must not have a long ban history. Requirements for Bureaucrat #You must already be an admin, for at least 4 months. #You must be at least 1 year old in the wiki. #You must not have a long ban history. #It is preferable to have over 2250 edits, however this isn't mandatory. If you have less, give a good reason why you should be nominated. Voting When voting, remember: *Yeas count as +1 Vote point *Nays count as -1 Vote point Requests Mattycn I would like to be Rollback as I have not had a ban history and I'm very kind, I have lots of mainspace edits and I am on chat lots. I have been on this wiki for about 6 months - a year. I have never even been kicked! Votes Questions Povak I would like to be Chat Moderator because I have been on the wiki for over a year, I was never banned and I have never been kicked.(not counting the time DPS was messing around :P) Votes Questions Crazyzombie168 I woukd like to become rollback because i have the requirements and i would love to support the wiki! Milesprower2 I'd like to be a Rollback now, since I am an active user and I am overqualified for Rollback. I would request for Admin, but since Admin and B-crat requests are closed, I'm asking for Rollback. I have a lot of good pages and I try to revert vandalism whenever I see it, getting rollback powers would make that a lot easier. Votes # I think you are responsible enough for the position, as you always report to admins if there is something wrong, especially if someone vandalized. So yea. Guppie the Third wall• Questions TheMostAwesomer I'd like chat mod because I'm rather active in chat and I want a power that's useful against more than vandals. I haven't ever been banned and I've been here since I joined Wikia. TheMostAwesomer (talk) 18:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Questions: *How often do you think your powers would be used if you got the promotion? BLACK OUT Talk Blog : 23:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) *I'm not sure, but since we have no minimum post count for people to enter chat, I'm bound to use them eventually. TheMostAwesomer (talk) 23:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) *Its true that you've been on chat for a while. Really depends on how you use your powers. DarkPwnage (talk) 00:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) * At the moment I am neutral I have been dumped in the sea! 04:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) * Isn't this supposed to be done now? Welcome back. HyperKing here (talk) 12:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Theannoyingkhen I want to be a Rollback for this wiki and I'm here since August and I have over a hundred edits. I'm an active user in here too. I'm also kind to others and ready to help this wiki. Tehanonyignkehn 08:52, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Theannoyingkhen A plant Hello, I would like to be a Rollback because I like helping the wiki, make original plants and is on a project of PvZATW. I am also 2 months old. (talk) 04:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Closed requests Milesprower2 I'd like to be a Chat Mod because I'm active in chat, and I want to be able to stop spammers and vandals in-chat. I already have experience as a Chat Mod, and I will not abuse my powers. Two-tailed Fox (talk) 12:39, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Questions Votes 1. I vote yes, because, You are responsible enough for this position. And you truly deserve it. Welcome back. HyperKing here (talk) 12:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) 2. Oooh...tricky one. Yet you make fun of people (including me) in the chat, and spam too (sometimes), however I still have this trust in you for some reason. My vote will go here later. The soda explosive is right here! SodaPopExplosive(talk) 13:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Wintermelon43 I would like to requast for chat mod sincei am very active on chat and can be one.i tried to requast before but thing's were going weird so i put it off since i think requasts were getting in wrong spots.so redo Votes # My vote remains unchanged. BLACK OUT Talk Blog : 04:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) # I think your attitude does not deserve this position especially if you're gonna be a chat mod..--Guppie the Third MW• 04:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # No, you do not deserve this position especially because your behavior in chat does not meet requirements. DarkPwnage (talk) 23:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Result: Nominee decided to close the request. Daniel17 May... I be an Admin? I've been here for a long time. If you say no, I won't hate you. (My chat ban was ages ago...) Sorry, but no. We are not accepting administrator requests right now. BLACK OUT Talk Blog : 23:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Well... stupidly, I double posted, then remembered you weren't taking Admin requests. --An Endless Dream of Darkness 04:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC) SodaPopExplosive Chat mod would seem the perfect job for me. I love chatting with others, and I just want to be something thats even more helpful. I'm never banned on the chat. I have been here for 3 months. Also, I have the responsibility to be one. I will be respectful with my power and I will treat it right. If you would need another chatmod, you've got one waiting in line here. The soda explosive is right here! SodaPopExplosive(talk) 00:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Votes # (SPE)I think that you are responsible enough for this position, I also notice you are active on chat. So yea! Guppie the Third MW• 08:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) # (SPE)I think that you are responsible enough too. Since, as GT3 said you are always active on chat. So Yush Welcome back. HyperKing here (talk) 20:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) # Oh mah god thank you. The soda explosive is right here! SodaPopExplosive(talk) 00:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Result: Nominee got the position Lilgrei Rollback? i have already 300 edits, 80 (or more) being mainspace edits, im already 2 months here, and i got never banned :O (only kicked, but thats cause of Hypnos LTD) Votes: # (Grei) I also think you are responsible enough. Just make sure you don't don't do your job (means you have to do your job; reverting vandalism and stuff). If you get this job, I'll be watching you :O # (Grei) You don't exactly have my trust, but I think you will use this correctly. And, I also think you will actually DO your job. The soda explosive is right here! SodaPopExplosive(talk) 11:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC) # You know what, he's responsible enough. I think he'd make a good chatmod. Nyan!! HyperKing Hesham Can I please have Rollback?, I know this might be weird because I'm already chatmod, but, Yeah. I already have 1,000+ edits and 90+ Mainspace and I've been here since January 24. Welcome back. HyperKing here (talk) 19:29, June 16, 2013 (UTC) : 1. Wait, weren't you SUPPOSED to get it? The soda explosive is right here! SodaPopExplosive(talk) 02:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : 2. I don't know, It doesn't seem like I have rollback :o Welcome back. HyperKing here (talk) 10:08, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : 3. Yes, however you're supposed to get it, like how a bureaucrat gets all the positions. : 4. I was promoted to chatmod inside chat, and DPS probably forgot/didn't think about that. :o Welcome back. HyperKing here (talk) 16:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Votes: Result: Nominee got the position : 1. Good, responsible user, i think Hesham soon will deserve admin. : 2. Agreed with Orbacal, I think it's good for you to be a rollback or maybe an admin. -- Come To See Me or Talk With Me? 11:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny May I have Rollback please? I have made 963 edits so far. But I still don't know what mainspace edits are. If they are major edits, like making pages and stuff, I have made 200 mainspace edits or so. Other than that, I have been here since 3rd of september, 2011, also being the first time I join the wikia. I have been banned 1 time (at the beginning, because I was practicing my english and I insulted CattailsWelove by mistake. He told me my pictures were nice, and I asked him if he was nervous. But at that time I meant to say "I am nervous!".). Hope this does not count. I want to be a Rollback because I am active, I know how to undo edits by vandals, I am thrust worthy and responsable. Hope I conviced you, and if so, I will do my best to be useful c: Votes: : 1. Something you deserve the most. You have been a very good normal user. You even rollbacked some stuff. We should definitely promote you. The soda explosive is right here! SodaPopExplosive(talk) 02:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : 2. I think you totally deserve this position! You have been an awesome user, so Yush. Welcome back. HyperKing here (talk) 10:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : 2. Nice user, understands rules and helps other users. Emeraldgreeny (talk) 20:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Result: Nominee got the positin